Calling the Bluff!
by Nollie Marie
Summary: Alice decides that everyone is going to play "Calling the Bluff". Find out who's telling the truth about secrets and who is bluffing! My entry for Bronzedhairedgirl620 and Daddy's Little Cannibal's "Epic T Rated, One-Shot contest"! R&R Please
1. Calling the Bluff!

This is a one shot for Bronzehairedgirl620 and Daddy's Little Cannibal's contest. I thought it looked cool so I decided to give it a shot. So here are the rules:

1. no lemons!  
2. It must be rated T.  
3. It has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.  
4. It has to have a line or reference to a fireman.  
5. Cannon pairings.  
6. Has to be a **one-shot**, but you're allowed to continue it once the contest is finished.  
7. **No lemons.**

This is all HUMAN, no one is related (except Rosalie and Jasper, they are cousins), everyone is 18 and living in Forks story…So…ENJOY!!!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Calling the Bluff  
**By Nollie Marie

_Edward's POV_

"Let's play a game," Alice whined.

I stopped playing random keys on the piano and looked at Alice. She was laying on the couch such a way that her head was hanging off the end of the cushions and her feet kicking in the air. I smirked and shook my head at her childish behavior. She did an impressive flip, landing on her two little feet, her hands on her hips.

Emmett, being the gamester he was, wanted to know what game Alice had in mind.

"Come around my pretties and sit in a circle," Alice said, clapping her hands.

I raised an eyebrow at her, questioning what Alice had in mind. But to deny Alice her way…let just say you won't see her revenge coming. So I sat down besides Bella, Alice's best friend and the love of my life, and leaned back on my hands.

"Okay, my darling children," Alice said, looking down at us as though we're kindergarten students. Then again, we did look like kindergarteners sitting in a circle before our teacher. "Today we're going to play…calling the bluff."

"Huh?" same from five people.

Alice sighed and sat down.

"Okay, everyone is going to make a statement. It can be true or not and that is where everyone else is going to decided if it is or not. For example, I like pecans," Alice said.

I knew the answer to this right away and called her bluff. To my surprise, no one else did.

Alice smirked and nodded her head in my direction. Jasper's jaw dropped.

"You don't like pecans?" he breathed.

Alice shook her head. Jasper pouted causing everyone to laugh. One would think that the girlfriend of a Texan would like the Texas's state tree nut.

"Each correct guess earns you a point and the person with the most correct guesses—or points I should say—gets to do one thing he or she has always dreamed of," Alice said.

I was afraid to ask what everyone was dreaming of in case they won.

"Okay I want to go first," Emmett said, raising his hand. I smirked at Emmett's behavior. Maybe sitting in a circle only aided Emmett's child like behavior.

Everyone agreed, mostly because Emmett would continue to whine about not getting to go first until either Rosalie threatens him or something else captured Emmett's attention.

"I have never gotten lost before in department store," Emmett said proudly.

We all looked at each other and half shouted, "Bluff!"

Emmett pointed, but didn't ask how we knew that he has gotten lost before. And really, it wasn't hard for Emmett to get lost at any store. Emmett is like a child with ADHD, one thing captures his attention and he doesn't know he has gotten left behind.

"My turn," Bella whispered, blushing. This should be interesting. "I think that Edward would make a great fireman."

I felt my jaw dropped along with Emmett's and Jaspers.

"Bluff," I said with my fellow men, smirking as if we knew everything.

However, Bella just blushed a deeper red causing Rosalie and Alice to burst out laughing. My jaw dropped again.

"What?" Bella said, when she saw us looking at her. "Edward would make a _hot_ fireman."

Emmett smirked at me. "I bet he would be the reason why buildings start on fire."

I glared at him and Rosalie hit Emmett once in the stomach.

"My turn," Jasper said. "I didn't own my first cowboy hat until I was eight."

Alice right away called his bluff. Rosalie looked her cousin, biting her lip. Bella tilted her head and called bluff. I shrugged, not entirely sure.

"Any more bluffers?" Alice asked before counting to three. "Okay Jasper tell them about how you got your first cowboy hat at the age of two."

"Alice!"

"Two?" Rosalie said, looking at Jasper. Emmett was muttering how he not knew Jasper was bluffing.

"Yes, two," Jasper said, going slightly pink in the cheeks. "And your mother, Rosalie, was the one who gave me the hat."

"My mom?" Rosalie said, shocked.

"Rosalie, I have to show you the never before seen baby pictures of Jasper," Alice giggled.

"Alice," Jasper half warned.

Alice leaned over and gave Jasper a kiss. Everything was alright in the land of Alice and Jasper.

We continued our little game for a few more rounds. Alice and Bella were surprisingly tied after about four rounds of bluffing. For the most part, Emmett was a horrible liar and everyone was able to call his bluffs. Bella was actually difficult at times to call her lie or not. I was the hardest of them all, having played poker against Jasper and his father a few times that I had a good poker face. However, there was one time that everyone—except Bella—was able to call my bluff.

"My turn," I said. "If I were to eat anyone it would be…Bella."

Bella's eyes went wide and called bluff. I saw Alice's mouth go hard as she faught back a smile. Bella looked around at everyone.

"Oh come on guys," Bella said. "He's lying." She looked up at me. "You…you are lying aren't you Edward?"

I scratched my head and looked away.

"Oh my God! My boyfriend is a cannibal!" Bella half screeched.

That set off anyone rolling around on the floor in laughter. I rolled my eyes as Emmett came up for air to tease me about eating Bella.

"Please, Emmett, you can't say that you haven't _eaten_ part of Rosalie before," I said, giving him a look.

Being the cheeky bastard he was, he just smirked causing Rosalie to smack him in the back of the head. We decided to call the game finished after that, leaving Rosalie and Alice left to land down a lie or truth.

"I didn't get my ears pierced until I was thirteen," Rosalie said, calm as can be.

Everyone but Bella and I called her bluff.

"Point for Bella and Edward," Rosalie said.

Alice gasped.

"You didn't have your ears pierced until right before you moved here to Forks?" Alice asked, leaning across our circle to stare closer at Rosalie's blue eyes.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I watched Arthur as a kid and saw the girl's ears green and refused to get my ears pierced until I was dared too."

"Who would have guessed it?" Jasper asked.

"And lastly," Alice said, rubbing her hands together, "I have never worn anything less than designer."

I rolled my eyes. Alice had to end the game easily with a truth. But before Emmett could demand to know who won, Bella surprised everyone by saying, "You're bluffing Mary Alice Brandon."

I watched as Alice's eyes go wide and everyone turned to look at the smirking Bella.

"I am _not_ lying," Alice said.

Bella chuckled. "I know for a fact as a kid you liked Smackers lip gloss until you were in middle school," Bella said, folding her arms. "I remember seeing a picture of your tenth birthday where you were in your room, and right on your dresser was a roll of Smackers cotton candy flavored lip gloss."

Alice's jaw was dropping.

"So…did I win?"

* * *

LOL I actually had fun writing out this out. Review and let me know you guys think Bella's prize was for winning—she did win by the way. I personally, if I was Bella, would have had Edward dressed up in a fireman's outfit, just so I can drool over him and his sexy abs showing. X)

Huggles,  
Nollie


	2. AN

"Calling the Bluff" only made it through round one, but "Everyone wins" made it through to round two.

Thanks to all those who voted!

Huggles,  
Nollie


End file.
